Dark Gaia
Dark Gaia 'is the main antagonist of the 2008 game Sonic Unleashed. Background Ever since the beginning of the planet's history, there have been two primordial deities. One was a being of pure light, the other of the most malevolent evil. Every few thousand years, they arise, have a fierce battle that cracks the Earth, and are sealed away again. One day, this cycle was broken by Dr. Eggman, who prematurely awakened Dark Gaia and used its power to create EggmanLand, his ultimate project. Dark Gaia had gained more power than ever before, but even at its most powerful, it was still no match for Super Sonic, and thus was sealed away again. Stats 'Attack Potency: Large Planet Level '(Even when prematurely awakened and collapsing in on itself, could crack the planet apart with a force of 5.7 Yottatons) | '''Large Planet Level '(Much stronger after absorbing its scattered essence around the world) | At least 'Large Planet Level '(Far stronger after absorbing its stolen power from Sonic the Werehog. Could contend with both the Gaia Colossus and Base Sonic, the latter only damaging Dark Gaia by hitting it in the eyes) | At least '''Large Planet Level, possibly Low Multiverse Level '(Forced Super Sonic to expend all his energy to defeat him, though this may be due to the negative energy emanating from Dark Gaia weakening the Chaos Emeralds) 'Speed: Unknown | Faster than Light '(Could punt Eggman's Eggmobile out of orbit before Eggman could react '| Faster than Light '(Could keep up with both the Gaia Colossus and Base Sonic) | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light, '''possibly '''Immeasurable '(Could keep up with Super Sonic) '''Durability: Large Planet Level | Large Planet Level | '''At least '''Large Planet Level | '''At least '''Large Planet Level, possibly Low Multiverse Level Hax: 'Mind Manipulation, Corruption, Power Absorption, Transformation, Possession, possible Durability Negation 'Intelligence: Animalistic '(Is an entity of pure darkness and chaos, seeking only simple-minded destruction without any plans) 'Stamina: Extremely High '''(Was able to last four rounds against Sonic and the Gaia Colossus, and only went down after Super Sonic gave his strongest effort.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Energy Projection/Durability Negation: '''Dark Gaia can fire massive lasers at his enemies. The lasers are so powerful that even when an opponent is guarding against them, it still deals heavy damage to them. * '''Darkness Manipulation: '''Dark Gaia attacks with dark orbs. * '''Corruption/Possession/Mind Manipulation: '''At night, Dark Gaia's influence spreads all over the world, twisting the minds of others and manipulating their emotions so they become more angry, violent, or unlike themselves, and the pieces of Dark Gaia can even possess people. This can even extend to non-humans, such as the Chun-nan Phoenix. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''Sensed its power within Sonic the Werehog. * '''Power Absorption: '''Absorbed the power that Sonic the Werehog had taken from it by force. * '''Transformation: '''Its power turned Sonic into a Werehog. Techniques * '''Meteor Toss * Left Swipe * Right Swipe * Guard * Dark Gaia Laser * Dark Orb: '''Dark Gaia launches a compressed orb of darkness that deals heavy damage, but also can be deflected. * '''Six-Claw Slash: '''Dark Gaia slashes in six different directions, leaving a very limited area to be safe in. Equipment * '''Dark Gaia Spawn: '''After Dark Gaia was split into pieces, those pieces manifested as different Dark Gaia monsters. ** '''Nightmare: '''The most basic Dark Gaia grunt, capable of punching and possessing people. ** '''Deep Nightmare: '''A stronger version of the Nightmare. ** '''Dark Master: '''A wizard-type Dark Gaia minion, capable of firing magic blasts. Comes in a fire and lightning variant, which can be put out with water. ** '''Dark Bat: '''An airborne Dark Gaia minion, which attacks with blasts of dark energy or electricity. ** '''Killer Bee: '''A wasp-type Dark Gaia enemy, attacking by stinging enemies. ** '''Dark Fright: '''A small, weak Dark Gaia minion that tends to attack in clusters. ** '''Spike: '''A living bomb, which starts counting down to detonation when struck, and explodes on contact when thrown. ** '''Rex: '''A doglike Dark Gaia minion, which attacks by biting. ** '''Titan: '''A giant, club-wielding Dark Gaia monster with enormous strength, creating shockwaves just by hitting the ground. ** '''Big Mother: '''The strongest of the basic Dark Gaia monsters, capable of spawning endless amounts of Rex minions and hitting the ground to create powerful shockwaves. ** '''Dark Gaia Phoenix: '''While not a Dark Gaia spawn itself, it was corrupted by Dark Gaia. It attacks by shooting its razor-sharp feathers and breathing fire, and uses its powerful wings to escape danger. ** '''Dark Moray: '''A massive dragon-like creature, which attacks by shooting icy projectiles and slamming its head into the ground. ** '''Dark Guardian: '''A hammer-wielding Dark Gaia general, which can stretch its arms to attack from afar, swing its hammer, and summon bolts of lightning. Key '''Weakened | Reconsolidated | Semi-Perfect Dark Gaia | Perfect Dark Gaia Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Restrained the Gaia Colossus. * Weaker Dark Gaia minions could make shockwaves with their punches, and all Dark Gaia minions are pieces of Dark Gaia. Speed/Reactions * Tagged Eggman's Eggmobile casually. * Dark Gaia's power spread across the world in a short time. Durability/Endurance * Was mostly unaffected by having its eyes destroyed by Sonic and having the Gaia Colossus punch it in the face repeatedly. Skill/Intelligence * Recognized its power in Sonic the Werehog instantly. Powerscaling Dark Gaia in every form past its Reconsolidated form is easily stronger than most of the characters in the series, as Sonic could only hurt it by attacking the eyes, and even then it didn't do much. However, the Gaia Colossus is its equal. When it ascends to Perfect Dark Gaia, it becomes far stronger, moreso than the Gaia Colossus (though the Colossus can still hold its own), and required the power of Super Sonic to defeat. Weaknesses * Awakening it before the proper time causes it to collapse. * Projectiles can be deflected to deal damage to Dark Gaia. * Mindhax doesn't work on those with pure hearts. * Powers are strongest at night. * Dark Gaia Spawn can be exorcised by Chip's power. * Its eyes are incredibly vulnerable. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Unknown Stats Category:Large Planet Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Gods Category:Possession Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Transformers Category:SEGA